


Drunk

by mnaru



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnaru/pseuds/mnaru
Summary: In which a drunk Naruto 'accidentally' confessed to Shikamaru at their usual spot - at the top of the hill.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Drunk

Sitting at the top of the hill, Shikamaru and Naruto, are drinking to unwind all of the stress being the next hokage and advisor in line.

They're just watching the sun set while a comfortable silence envelopes their surroundings.

The war ended a few months back and everyone and everything are in shambles because of the destruction of the war.

Straight after it finished was the reconstruction of the village and its system. Sasuke was held in prison but was freed when Naruto talked about the elders and Danzo's involvement of the Uchiha massacre and that Sasuke helped him when they released the Infinite Tsukuyomi. After that Sasuke was released but held custody under Hatake Kakashi, their genin sensei.

The elders were disbanded and they were punished according to their bad deeds. And Naruto then started training under Tsunade's tutelage because Tsunade said 'I already experienced two wars and I'm already old, time to give the torch to the new generation.'

With Naruto training being a hokage he was joined by Shikamaru being his advisor. They were always at the tower studying about all the politics in the shinobi world and how to properly lead the village and keeping the Shinobi Alliance intact.

And they barely have enough time to meet their friends and socialize, their kinda locked up in the tower. And this is the only time they have to unwind.

Naruto was kinda drunk now and has faint blush across his whiskered cheeks. And the rays of the setting sun is hitting his soft baby face and Shikamaru found the sight beautiful.

'Wait what?' Shikamaru questioned his thoughts. 'When did I find Naruto beautiful?'

He just looked at Naruto while thinking when Naruto noticed him. 'Why is Shikamaru looking at me like I'm he's damn prey?'

**'Maybe he likes you too'**

'Kurama! Oh shut up you know that it's impossible.'

**'You're selling yourself short, Kit. You know that you can give him kits.'**

'I know and I don't even know if he swings that way!'

**'Fine.'**

And the link ended. Naruto knows he's drunk so he asked Kurama to let him be intoxicated just this once. And right now he's about to say something to Shikamaru that he doesn't have the guts to say when he's in sober.

"Shika." he called and Shikamaru hummed indicating that he's listening.

"I - you, I mean, I just, ah..." Naruto blushed and Shikamaru chuckled, "What is it, Naru?" He's not that drunk so he managed to say it in one go. 

Naruto laughed, "I just wanted to say thank you for all the things that you've done for me." he managed to say it straight but slur. 

"No need to 'thank' me, Naru. I promised you that I'll help you to become hokage and that I would stay by your side." Shikamaru replied and tilted his body to face a now rumbling and blushing Naruto. 

"Y-yeah, but uh, I've always wanted to tell you..." Naruto stopped at the middle and Shikamaru was now curious on what would the blond say. He just looked at Naruto that looks like the academy Hinata because he's so red now, "Naru, you're stressing your advisor you know?" and he chuckled.

That made Naruto laughed too but he suddenly stopped and looked seriously at Shikamaru's chocolate brown eyes and the Nara then frozed at the sudden look he was given by the blond. 

Naruto grabbed Shikamaru's hands and made Shikamaru looked at him, "Since our academy days, you were always there by my side and you never left me since then." and he was about to speak when Naruto continued, "Shh, don't interrupt me." while putting his hands to Shikamaru's mouth to shut him up and the Nara was taken aback by the movement and nodded, "Okay, you were the first one to believe that I would become a hokage back then excluding jiji of course. You played with me and hang out with me despite of the civilians looks at you. And when we graduated even though you questioned me about it you still congratulated me and treated me to Ichiraku's. Then Sasuke left, and I was devastated you comforted me and I left to train with Ero-sennin. After three years, I came back and not long ago, Asuma-sensei died followed by Ero-sennin. I was broken and I felt like a part of me died, you were the only one that visited me and comforted me even though you're still hurting from the loss of your sensei. And the war came, even though you know that I hate people lying to me you chose to lie for the sake of my safety and in exchange was yours. I hated you for that ya'know? Then when Madara came and Kaguya you were hit and you were on the verge of dying." Naruto then choked a sob. He was crying now and Shikamaru's confused as hell. 

Naruto continued when he's sobs lessened a bit, "I was afraid when that happened ya'know? I thought, I thought I was gonna lose you like my parents, like jiji, ero-sennin, Neji and more. But you didn't gave up and I'd like to think that you did that for me. And now, you're with me training to be the next village leaders. I've always wanted to tell you this, Shikamaru, I'm inlove with you." and Naruto looked at him with a red and puffed face. 

Shikamaru was taken aback hearing Naruto's confessions he was about to say something when Naruto suddenly fainted at Shikamaru's embrace, "Troublesome."

He carried Naruto to the Nara compound knowing that when the blond woke up he would panic. 

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself on an unfamiliar place but it's odd because he found he's surroundings comfortable. 

He analyzed and found green, gray and black colors surrounding the room, he then jolted in surprise. He's at the Nara compound! It means that he's confession to Shikamaru wasn't a dream.

'Oh my Kami! What am I gonna do? I fucked up!' Naruto thought while brushing his hair in frustration.

' **It's quite amusing to watch you like that when you're the one who told me to shut down your alcohol intolerance for you to get drunk.'**

'Stop mocking me you fox! I fucked up. Shikamaru wouldn't want to work with me after this.'

**'I knew you were an idiot but Kami you're so dense.'**

'Arghh! Shut up, Kurama.'

And he left his mindscape. He's still frustrated when he felt the door opened. 

"I see you've awaken from your slumber." teased Shikamaru.

"Please tell me that I haven't humiliated myself infront of you." he mumbled.

"I think we have to talk about what you've said." answered Shikamaru. Naruto groaned and patted the seat next to him indicating for Shikamaru to seat with him. 

Shikamaru walked and sat with him, "Did you? Do you really meant what you said?" Naruto blushed at the bluntness of the Nara and he nodded.

"I'm so sorry, Shika. I, you - you're free to get away from me. You can, uh, quit from being my advisor. Or I could go, I can quit being hokage in training. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I'll leave your life from now on." Naruto rumbled and he tensed when Shikamaru held his hands.

"Naruto, you're so idiot and troublesome. I am not mad at you. And don't you dare quit on being a hokage that's your dream, and don't throw it away just because you've confessed to your friend. I promised you that I would always be there for you so don't walk away from me. And I've been meaning to tell you this, since you came back from your trip with Jiraiya-sama and helping me with Hidan and Kakuzu I started to like you and I just had the guts to tell you this today." finished Shikamaru and Naruto was dumbfounded.

"Wh - what did you just said Shika?" 

"I said that I like you too."

Naruto perked up and jumped in excitement, "Oh my Kami. Shikamaru likes me." and Shikamaru laughed and stood up to hold Naruto.

"Yes, we've already established that I like you. So, do you want to be my boyfriend?" then Shikamaru knelt infront of Naruto and held both of his hands. 

Naruto's eyes widened in shock and suddenly froze. "Wait, Shika, are you serious?" 

"Of course, Naru, I love you and I'll continue to walk by your side till the day I die." Shikamaru said still kneeling infront of Naruto, still holding his hands. 

"I would love to!" and he made Shikamaru stand up. Shikamaru looked at Naruto with heart eyes and vice versa, he leaned down to Naruto and found their lips sealed into each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> pls,, forgive me for being sappy and corny asf. i don't have any clue how to write a kissing or smut scene...


End file.
